Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20150714155745/@comment-4754943-20151013095841
Hey there - no problem, your're always welcome^^ Oh yes, I' ve found that English fan dub of conception 1 and thought "wow - cool, why don't they have it in English?" But you can't help it. ---- So now - Tales of ....Games ^^. These are the Games that "left" Japan^^ (wich can be played in English) * Tales of Phantasia - Game Boy Advance * Tales of Symphonia - (old: Gamecube) Remake: PS3 * Tales of Symphonia: DotNW - Wii / PS3 * Tales of the Abyss - PS2 / N3DS * Tales of Vesperia - XBox 360 * Tales of Graces f - PS3 * Tales of Xillia 1+2 PS3 * Tales of Zestiria PS3 / PS4 * Tales of Hearts R - PS Vita There is also a Tales of Vesperia Remake (PS3) - but it's only in Japanese unless you download an English patch Or you want to use the online translation which also works, but the old game should also do it as I played both of them^^ (I did it with reading the translation online, because our PS3 Version was too "young". It really doesn't matter with wich game you get started - really! I started with Tales of the Abyss (N3DS because the PS2 version is only released in USA/CAN). Wich sotry did I like most...difficult question... Let's say: the best battle System is''' Tales of Graces f'. And the story is also very cool, some people say: It's a bit too much about friendship - but the story per se is really cool I think. You don't really know how this will end (good), because through out the game their situation gets worse and worse. And I liked the Idea of the children arc at the beginning - and the future arc^^ (An extra chapter if you complete the game once) Here the bosses are really really hard and I had to change the difficulty to easy somtimes! I liked Richard in battle because he has some great sword skills and even a lot of powerful magic spells! After he left the party, I played Huber who has a changable weapon. (Double Sword, Bow, Pistols) unfortunaly he has a low defence...but just don't get hit was my motto^^ The best story is...'Tales of the Abyss'! As the whole main character chances about 180° in his behaviour as he gets to know of his past. The characters are pretty mature (except for Luke and let's say Anise). All of the characters have a dark background what you never would have thought. Here you can whatch the Animation first if you like - it gives you an idea of the game, but the game is much better as the animation has only 25 episodes for more than 40 hours game time. The battle system isn't as cools als in Xillia or Graces but it's also fuuuun - I loved it when I played it first and still love it after playing the others. My favourite character in the story is Jade Curtiss, My favourite character in battle is Guy Cecil (Sword). As good as TotA is '''Tales of Vesperia'! (both versions tell nearly exatly the same story) - I realy like the anti-hero role of Yuri, who was also one of my favourite characters in battle and stroy. Here I also liked the character Raven who can do strike artes (with his bow) and magic artes. And not far behind: Tales of Xillia! (first part) I love the battle system too, because of the linked artes (Artes that you can preform with another party member in battle) For the characters I mostly played Jude or Milla. But in some battles I also relied on me playing Elize (she is a "Solo magican" what means that she has no strike artes and only can cast spells. Most powerful spells though! She was the one who could revive fallen party members. Here I also really liked the antagonists^^ For ToX 2: The story is a bit confusing and though I completed it - I still don't get everything. The main character is Ludger Kresnik. He did not appear in the first game. The setting is a lot of more modern than the other Tales games. I like the other settings more, but this was diversfied^^. Here Gaius (one of the antagonists in the first game) is a party member who joins the gourp in chapter 8. There he is my favourite character in battle^^. I liked the sidequests and making money with defeating so calles elite monsters. Battle system and character bonus stories were great too. What was kind of annoying was: you had only 3 new places to visit in the game (compared to ToX) AND you had to go to some dungeons over and over again and I sometimes thought: "What!? Helioborg?? Again!" (I did not like that dungeon xD) But nevertheless - if you have a PS3 and loved ToX I would recomend to buy it - you can learn a lot about the characters from the first game. And the story (despite being confusing) is not bad after all. Tales of Symphonia -''' it has a kind of retro look, because it has the desin it had on GameCube. But it's in HD, so I was not irritated by it. The characters are cool and the story is about racism. The main character Lloyd is best friends with one of the halfelfs (Genis) and when he realizes he is one, it doesn't matter for him. There are a lot of evil halfelfs called the Desians. The Disians are the reason for the humans to hate the halfelfs and discriminate them ,but they are not the reason why it all started. When the elfs came to Aselia (the original world in ToS) some of them paird with humans and their children were halfelfs. For the elfes they were elfes (who can do magic) with he nature of humans and therefor dangerous (Because humans tend to start wars and so on) for the humans they were scary, because they were able to use magic. So they never gave them any chance in their world and forced them to work in labs. The elfs lived for them selfs in a village called Heimdall. So humans did not fear them. When you play the game you can see both sides, you will be angry on the humans but also understand their fear. There are good and evil humans - and good and evil halfelfs. I like the Idea of the story very much. The battle system is not as good as in TotA. '''ToS:DotNW: It's weaker than ToS. Like I said - I first played TotA. Then I wanted another game - but only hat a Wii - so I bought this game. I loved it - the characters, the story. Now I was hungry to get the othter games too!! With my money I got for Chrismas - I bought a PS3 along with Graces f and Xillia. After playing these, I buyed the Remake of ToS/ToS:DotNW for PS3. And then, when I started THIS game again, I thought - jeez...Marta is so annoying, and Emil is so immature xDDD. It's not a bad game, but not as good as the first part. (so Although I started with part 2 I think it was good, so I loved the game when playing it first. After I knew about ToS and the other Tales games, I found the main characters kind of annoying...because they seemed so imature... Emil is the whimp and Marta the strong girl who believes her Emil was her hero and loves him. Emil thinks she is scary due to that. Although Emil is a human, he is bullied and treated like a monster so he has no friends at the beginning of the story. He meets a man named Richter Abend who saved him from two bulliers. From then on Emil admires him. Although Richter is following Marta and tries to kill her, Emil still admires him and thinks he is a good person who has his reasons. But still he always tries to stop Richter from killing Marta. As the story continues you can do sidequests with Richer (so only Emil, Richter and 2 Monsters take part at the fights), in these sidequests you could think Richter and Emil are some kind of couple xD. Because Emil forces a pact with the summon spirit Ratatosk who commands monsters, you also have monsters in your party. (Reminded me of Pokemon). This is because the characters from the first game come and leave all the time exept for the final battle. Prior to the storyline, Richter lost a dear friend (his only friend) who looked excacly like Emil, so he is not able to kill Emil and seems to like the times the two of them are on their own... Both ToS games don't really have animated scenes what I found kind of sad... Tales of Hears R: I bought a PS Vita just for that game - what was good, because otherwise I would never buyed Conception II^^. (I wanted to have more than just one game for my vita, and on amazon I found conception II.) The battle system is like in TotA. So not as dynamic as Xilla or Graces, but more than Symphonia. It has a lot of very short animated scenes but also some longer ones. Positive were the characters the story and what was missing for me were the sidequests. (You only can do a few in this game) What was also missing: some of the later bosses did not have mystic artes... AND you could not see the monsters before battle!! (In all tales games, you have these monster symbols on the screen like in conception II. If you touch it, the battle starts. In ToH R, you can't see monster symbols and the battles start randomly - so you just can not walk around the enemies if you low on HP) At the beginning, you don't have a map, which makes it difficult to find the new places. The story stars with Shin Meteor who runs into a girl named Kohaku. She is searching for her brother. They are hunted down by a witch named Incarose. She attacks Kohaku and "distroys her soul" so she looses all emotions. (In this world the emotions lie in form of a cristal in the hearts called spiria of the humans - this cristal was broken and now Shin and Kohakus brother start a journey to get these shards back) The story is kind of funny^^. It's better than ToS:DotNW and Xillia 2 but not as good as Graces, or Vesperia. Tales of Phantasia; It was the first Tales game, that was ever created. It takes place in the same world like ToS (Aselia) though it's not direcly connected unless ToS was published. It takes place 1000 years after ToS. The characters and the story are not related to ToS or vice versa. What's the same, is: the world, some towns AND the fact, that halfelfs are still hated by both humans and elves. The world tree (called Yggdrasil) is about to die and the heros have to save it. The story is kinda cool, but the art desin of the game is very very retro so you have to like it... AND the battly system is very, very simple, what makes the battles kinda harder. So you can't move around the target for example, or run free. You only can attack in the front and you can only decide how near or far you'll stay to the enemy. I can't tell you anything about Tales of Zestira yet - because I don't have it yet. I will be released on 16th Oct this year for Germany. I will buy it, of cause ^^. When I have played some hours, I can inform you ;)) So if you decide to buy one specific game, I can give you some helpful tips^^ Or if you have some specific questions - I think I can answer them. (Battle system, Story, Items, Magic, what ever) but as they differ from game to game it might be easier if you ask for a game direktly. If you don't have a PS3 I'd recommend that you buy TotA for N3DS first^^. If you have some friends who like RPGs than you can also start with Tales of Vesperia for XBox 360. But beware - there is a possibility, that you might want to buy a PS3 after completing these games xDDDDDD. If you already have a PS3 you should start with Xillia or Graces. But anyway - it really doesn't matter with which game you start. What is the same for all Tales of games: While fightig, you can collect grades (for doing good combos, and winning you will get a lot of grades, but if a party members dies, you will lose some) After defeating the final boss you can watch the credits, after wards you can trade your grades for...."cheats" or "boni" for your second playthrough. As there are - More Exp per battler, keeping you titles or artes, starting with the same items you have now, keeping you costumes, keeping your level, but also boni that make you second game harder like getting double of money but half exp. (What would kill me in ToG f I guess xDDD) In Tales of the Abyss I kept my artes, my costumes/titles and some special items. In most of the games you can play extra scenes/sidequests in the second playthrough what makes it worth to play it again ;) So much for today =))) Still questions? I will be glad to answer them :))) PS: Here is the link where you could download the patch for ToV on PS3 (like I said - the XBox 360 version is completly English). on the left frame, you can find a link to the "online translation guide" which I used. It's hard to explain how it looks like, but there you can look at it for yourself ^^ If you follow that link of the frame you can click on "Story" and you have the texts in Japanese and English. So when I play the game, I can read the translation on that screen and listen to the japanese voices. I also can find the items and artes there - but mostly I can read the katakana (Lemon Gel for example). The names are often English but written in katakana. Even the names of the characters. names of cities and dungeons are in another color, so for me it's ok. But like I said it's enough to play the XBox 360 version - and if you really really love it and want to play the character Flynn, you can think about the way I did it. (I playde 360 first but wanted to have flynn in my party and the second mystic artes, so I buyed the PS3 aswell.) --Akemi